Kiss Me Slowly
by SPskater411
Summary: Timmy Turner (aged sixteen) still has his Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and of course baby Poof. But there was one wish somehow that couldn't be granted. And that was to make Timmy's dream boy real. And then, somewhere in Amity Park, another boy was having problems of his own. Danny/Timmy. Yaoi/Slash. Beware! Rated M for a reason. First time writing these two.


**A Fairly Odd Parents / Danny Phantom Story**

_Kiss Me Slowly_

**:Summary:**

Timmy Turner (aged sixteen) still has his Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and of course baby Poof. But there was one wish somehow that couldn't be granted. And that was to make Timmy's dream boy real. And then, somewhere in Amity Park, another boy was having problems of his own.

**:Disclaimer:**

I do not own Fairly Odd Parents nor Danny Phantom. The awesome creator of theirs is the one and only Butch Hartman.

**:A/n:**

This plot bunny could never go away. Seriously, I have a lot to do as it is and I sneaked my iPad in my room (I'm in a school trip right now). I have many stories to write but this...this won't go away in my mind. So yeah, after watching Fairly Odd Parents and Danny Phantom with my friend (who's name is coincidentally Danny too), this little bunny popped in my head. This story was also inspired with me listening to a band named Parachute who wrote the title of the song. Listen to it while reading this, trust me. Anyways, enjoy the small beginning.

* * *

A brown haired sixteen year old sighed unhappily, blue eyes staring out his bedroom window as he looked at the night sky, feeling sad and lonely. Two pairs of pink and green eyes watched in concern for their godchild, and then looked at each other with worry as they then retreated into their home that was the fish castle of their fish bowl.

Timmy Turner let out a soft sigh as he placed a hand on the glass and let some tears fall down his cheeks as he sniffed.

He woke up from another one of his dreams again.

The one with the snow white haired boy, glowing green eyes haunting him and made his heart pound and face flush easily.

He didn't even know why it was so.

Oh wait, yes he did. He was old enough to know after all.

Timmy always thought of himself one day as just the guy that dates the pretty girl, then marries her and have kids and a dog and so on. He even had those kinds of thoughts for his old elementary crush, Trixie Tang.

But no, he just suddenly had to bat for the other team (Chester always gets miffed when Timmy uses this quip). He only noticed this when he had the first dream of his mystery boy (He just decided to dub the boy as 'Phantom' for now since he never got a name from the dream).

Timmy's dreams were always the same one. He'd be in some sort of park, a romantic scene if you ask him, with the fountain, paper lanterns around the trees and fireflies around gently. Then, Phantom would appear to him, smiling softly and gliding towards the brunette with ease and embrace him lovingly.

'_I will find you one day…'_ The beautiful boy would whisper in Timmy's ear and kiss it gently, _'My special one…Please be patient with me, we will be together soon…'_

And Timmy would wake up.

The bucked tooth teen rubbed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against the cool window glass. It's now been months since that dream, and he was getting tired of it being always on the loop, never moving forward and always breaking his heart. In those short times, he's started to grow attach to the apparitions of his sleeping. Dare he think it, he was falling for the boy.

"I just wish he was real…" Timmy whimpered softly as he let the last of his tears fall, "I wish Phantom was real and not a dream…"

He knew it were empty words. He tried wishing for it many times with his Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, but for some reason, it failed. Timmy even went to many lengths into just drawing out pictures of Phantom and describes him more, but all the wished up wrong copies of his dream boys weren't right. After that, Timmy just gave up and brood like he was now. Poof, Timmy's godbrother and a growing child, didn't understand his brother's sadness but was stopped by his mother from asking.

Timmy just curled himself up and shivered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep near the window, whispering for his phantom as he prepared for the glowing green eyes waiting for him.

* * *

But somewhere in the town of Amity Park, an eighteen year old ghost boy was flying around with a longing lost look, as if searching for something. Or someone.

* * *

**So, what'cha think? I'm so sorry for starting yet ANOTHER story and not completing my other ones (runs away) Please read and review~!**

**A fair warning, this story WILL be rated 'M'**

**Will have so much yaoi/slash goodness**

**AND**

**You know the rest ;D**


End file.
